Apportation
Apportation is the ability to teleport inanimate objects and/or beings from one location to another. Many magical beings such as the Elf Nanny, Darklighters and Valkyries have the power of Apportation. Darklighters most prominently use this power whenever they summon their crossbows and arrows. This power is different from Conjuration, which usually involves creating things as opposed to calling for things that already exist. It also shared similarities to powers such as telekinetic orbing and telematerialization, though the former is much more versatile. If the user possesses some sort of teleportation ability, the apportation effect is usually identical to the former. List of beings who use(d) Apportation ;Demons *'Assistant Demons:' They used it to summon crossbows and arrows into their hands. *'Belthazor:' Belthazor possessed a limited form of this power, which he prominently used to apportate his athame into his hands. However, he also once used it to swap books with Phoebe in a bookstore. *'The Boss:' The Boss used it to summon a crossbow and arrow into his hand. *'Dantalian:' Dantalian used this power to summon athames for Prue and Zile. *'The Dark Knight:' The Dark Knight possessed only a limited form of this power, which he could only use to summon his sword to his hands. *'Drake dè Mon:' Drake dè Mon used it to summon objects into his hands. *'Dumain:' Dumain once used it to apportate Billie's Book of Shadows into his hand. *'Libris:' Libris possessed a limited form of this power, he could only apportate his sickle into his hand. *'Nanta:' Nanta used it to apportate a gun to shoot her protege Rod Dalvos and made it look like suicide.Mr. & Mrs. Witch *'The Order:' The members of the Order could transfer their wand between each other.Prince Charmed *'Phoenix:' Phoenix once used it to summon mandrake root into her hand. *'The Source of All Evil:' As Cole, the Source used this ability multiple times to remove the evidences of his interactions with demons. *'The Triad:' The Triad once used this to make an athame appear in Cole's hand. *'Vaklav:' Vaklav possessed only a limited form of this power, which he could only use to apporate his camera into his hands. *'Vortex Minions:' Gith once used it to summon an athame, a Darklighter's crossbow, and a poisonous arrow. *'William Hamilton:' The Judge used this ability to summon an athame in his hand through flames. ;Witches and Warlocks *'Jackson:' Jackson possessed only a limited form of this power, which he used to appportate his athame. *'Mabel Stillman:' Mabel possessed a limited form of this power, she could only apportate her athame. She once used it to apporate an athame to stab a salesman.The Power of Three Blondes *'Phoenix Witches:' The Phoenix seem to possess only a limited form of this power, which they use to summon their athames and grimoires. ;Magical Beings *'The Cleaners:' The Cleaners use it to teleport objects and beings from place to place. *'Elves:' Elves can apportate objects from place to place. *'Elf Nanny:' The Elf Nanny uses it to teleport objects into her hand as well as elsewhere. *'Darklighters:' Darklighters possess only a limited form of this power, which they use to summon their crossbows and poisonous arrows to their hands. *'Darklighter-Witches:' Darklighter-Witches possessed only a limited form of this power, which they used to summon their crossbows and poisonous arrows to their hand. *'Valkyries:' Valkyries can apportate objects from place to place. *'Witch Doctors:' Witch Doctors use it to teleport their talismans and other objects. References Category:Powers